mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudden Violence
Sudden Violence is a snuff horror 18+ film released by Villain Video Enterprises in November 2006. Plot Nearby to Virginia Hills and set in year 2006 set in dilapidated town of Virginia City, the story opens with a female journalist reporting on the convict James Earl Cash, a criminal on death row who has supposedly been executed by lethal injection. Cash is awoken to the voice of a person coming from an earpiece, revealing that Cash was only knocked. Cash puts on the earpiece and the person, who refers to himself as "the Boss", promises Cash his freedom before the night is over, but only if Cash follows the Boss's instructions. Released in a dingy neighbourhood, Cash is directed to slaughter his way through the streets, populated by a gang calling themselves "The Masks" while the Boss, watching through security cameras scattered throughout the city, repeatedly mentions the need to please the audiences, revealing his occupation as a film director. However, despite the Boss's promise of freedom, Cash is beaten and thrown into the back of a van by a group of agents known as the WV S.W.A.T. After his battle against the Masks, he is also hunted by other violent gangs in various locations across the city. The gangs are organized by Jax, an army major and leader of the Wardogs, a gang of army veterans and experienced hunters. First, Cash is pitted against a gang of white supremacists known as Skinz in a junk yard. After that, he is put up against Jax's boys in an empty abandoned zoo where Cash has to save kidnapped members of his own family. Following the zoo encounter, Cash has to fight an Mexican gang called the Innocentz in a shopping center and churchyard where he is promised his family's release, only to find out that he has been ambushed and that his family has already been killed. Then Cash faces a gang of psychos, known as Smileys, who have taken over the Dixmor Asylum. Here, Cash survives the ending to the horror film as not planned by the Boss. Consequently, the Boss sents remaining Wardogs and Jax to kill Cash. However, Jax and his gang are killed by Cash and Cash turns on the Boss. The Virginia City Police Department, are working for the Boss; the VCPD are ordered by the Boss to re-capture or kill Cash. However, a reporter encounters Cash and imparts that he is on a mission to expose the Boss's snuff film industry and VCPD corruption, and that Cash is vital for this important task; she also reveals that the Boss's name is Stalker. Protecting her from the police, Cash manages to take Lamb safely to her apartment, but Cash himself is re-captured by S.W.A.T. Back at Stalker's mansion, he is ordered to be killed by Swats. However, Piggsy, an insane, chainsaw-wielding pig, who was kept chained up in Stalker's attic, has broken free and slaughters the investigating Swat. This allows Cash to work his way through the garden and mansion, killing the Swat leader along the way. Cash finally reaches the upper levels of the mansion, where he and Piggsy stalk one another. Cash laughs after luring Piggsy onto a trapdoor that collapses, and as Piggsy tries to hold on, Cash chainsaws Piggsy's hands off, sending Piggsy falling to his death. After hacking his way through the last of the Swats, Cash finally confronts Stalker and despite Stalker's pleas, brutally disembowels and decapitates him with the chainsaw. Soon, the press turns up at the mansion with the journalist exposing Stalker's horror ring and the police's involvement in Stalker's operations. Cash is still, send back to the mental asylum for his killings, where he died by commiting suicide 6 days later. Good film made a game Upon its release, Sudden Violence received generally favourable reviews. The film's dark and highly violent nature and technical aptitude were singled out by critics. Golden Age Games concluded that "Like it or not, the film pushes the envelope of today's violence and shows you countless scenes of wholly uncensored, heavily stylized carnage. It deserves to be a game, named Manhunt." Certain game elements, such as the game's shooting mechanics, were called "frustrating", where "more than half the time the targeting reticule refuses to acknowledge an oncoming enemy until they're virtually in front of you". Vids Theme song The film's theme is "Nothing for me here" by Dope, as it fits as it would be sing by Cash when he was fighting the WV Swats and the White Rabbit. Trailer Here is the film trailer; Some fatalities Category:Ideas Category:Videos Category:Real Ideas Category:Films